Let's Play Miraculous
by Randomness Unlimited
Summary: In order to ramp up efforts against Hawkmoth, Master Fu decides to choose four new permanent holders whose identities will be hidden from everyone except himself, Ladybug included. As fate would have it, the new holders end up being the main four from Kaeloo. Rated T for swearing and jokes.
1. Chapter 1

The bell on the door to Master Fu's massage shop rang as Marinette walked into the building.

"Hello, Marinette," the old man greeted her. Tikki emerged from Marinette's bag and flew up close to the master.

"Master, Marinette and I have something important to tell you," the red being explained. Marinette hesitated, but at Tikki's urging, she blurted out the truth:

"Last year - I mean, last school year… I got akumatized. There was a girl in my class named Lila - you know, the one who got akumatized into Volpina - and she keeps lying to everyone and when I try to tell everyone the truth she makes then turn against me and -"

"Marinette," said Tikki, causing Marinette to stop. The bluenette paused, took a deep breath, and started over, explaining everything that had happened from Volpina's first appearance to the day she was expelled.

"I thought it would be over soon, but it turns out she's going to be in my class again this year! What do I do?!"

"Hmm…" he appeared to be in deep thought.

"If Ladybug gets akumatized, there could be serious repercussions!"

"Not to mention, since Ladybug already knows the identities of all the heroes except Chat Noir, it would be much harder for the rest of the team to fight her! And she knows where to find the guardian and the Miracle Box!" warned Wayzz. Seemingly having found a solution, Master Fu spoke up.

"Perhaps I could find permanent holders for some of the Miraculous, whose identities will remain unknown to Ladybug or to anyone else but me. Hawkmoth was getting stronger anyway, so we may need some reinforcements."

"Which Miraculouses would these new holders get?" asked Marinette, intrigued.

"The frog Miraculous, which gives its holder the power to transform into a giant, muscular version of themselves; the squirrel Miraculous, which enables the user to run at super speed and climb vertical surfaces; the duck Miraculous, which renders the user indestructible; and the orange cat Miraculous, which enables the user to do anything a cat can do, including some things the black cat Miraculous cannot do."

Inwardly, Marinette was confused as to why Master Fu would tell her the powers of the Miraculouses since she had already learned all of them, but decided not to question it.

"How will you find holders for these Miraculouses?"

"The same way I found you, Chat Noir, and King Monkey."

"But how will you know you've made the right choice?" Marinette pressed. Realizing what she had just said, Marinette immediately tried to change it.

"N-not that you'd ever be wrong, it's just that, you know, you -"

"Don't worry, Marinette. I've only ever made one mistake and I'm sure I won't do it again."

"Alright, master," Marinette nodded with a renewed sense of confidence.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaeloo skipped down the street, carrying a rather large reusable grocery bag and singing to herself. While she was generally a very bubbly person, she had been even more excited than usual for the past few days. She and her friends used to go to Smileyland Alternative School, an alternative school for troubled youths, but in a couple of weeks, once summer break was over, they would be going to a different school, Collège Françoise-Dupont. Her old school had only six other students, and to an extrovert like her, a larger school like Françoise-Dupont was an exciting prospect. The only thing that worried her was how her friends might cope with the new environment, given their propensity to act a little… _unusual_. After all, the reason they couldn't go to their old school anymore was that Mr. Cat had set the building on fire in a fit of rage. Kaeloo still wasn't sure how he'd avoided getting caught for an offense as serious as arson. Not that she could complain much about it without sounding like a hypocrite; the reason she had been in a school for troubled youths in the first place was her severe anger issues, which caused her to lose control of herself and become physically aggressive. Thankfully, she had been able to control her temper and avoided "transforming", as she called it, in public. Mr. Cat enjoyed provoking her to "transform" for reasons she could not comprehend, but at least he had the sense to do it in the privacy of their own home, which had helped her avoid any embarrassing or potentially threatening incidents.

While Kaeloo contemplated what the upcoming school year might look like, she was distracted by the sight of an old man with a cane who was about to fall off the stairs in front of a building. She ran up to the building and grabbed onto the man's shoulders, steadying him. Unfortunately, the bag slipped off her arm and landed on the ground, in a nearby puddle.

"Are you okay, sir?" she asked, concerned for the old man's wellbeing.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much, young lady," he responded in a thick Chinese accent.

"Oh, thank goodness," she sighed in relief. Kaeloo turned around to pick the groceries up, only to find out that they were strewn everywhere and pigeons were pecking at the vegetables, as was bound to happen in any urban area. As Kaeloo stared in shock, the Hawaiian shirt-clad man suddenly appeared in front of her, holding up the now empty grocery bag.

"Thank you very -" she started, but then she paused.

"Wait a minute, weren't you over there a minute ago?"

"Well -"

"And how did you bend over to pick my bag up if you were using a cane?"

"Every time a child says they don't believe in fairies, and there's nobody around to hear it, the early bird gets judged by its cover," he explained.

Kaeloo was confused, as anyone would be if they heard that, but the man had a wise, all-knowing, enlightened expression on his face and it definitely seemed like he knew what he was talking about. She had no way of knowing that he was inwardly panicking and scrambling to come up with what sounded like a legitimate reason to dodge the questions.

"Oh, okay! I get it! Thanks for your advice!" she said, and she continued down the path to her house.

_I must be better at this than I thought_, Master Fu thought to himself. Not once did it cross his mind that simply observing a person for less than two minutes is probably not the best way to deem who is worthy of magical superpowers.

Upon reaching the apartment she shared with Stumpy, Quack Quack, and Mr. Cat, Kaeloo set the grocery bag down on the laundry room floor so she could put it in the washing machine. The bag made a "thunk" sound as it hit the floor.

_Did I leave something in here?_ she wondered, reaching into the bag. She pulled out a small black box with intricate engravings that resembled traditional Chinese art.

"What's this?" she asked out loud, to nobody in particular. Before she could open the box to see what it contained, Mr. Cat trudged into the room, carrying a few bottles of laundry detergent he had picked up from the store.

"What are we having for dinner?"

Kaeloo stiffened slightly and stuffed the box into her pocket, her face morphing into a sheepish grin.

"I saw an old man about to fall off some stairs and hurt himself, so I went to help him but I dropped the groceries on the ground…" she admitted, biting her lip.

"Are you serious?!"

Kaeloo flinched at the tone of his voice, though it sounded more annoyed than infuriated.

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to help…" she replied, eyes fixed on the ground in front of her. Mr. Cat's expression softened from an angry one to a more pensive, exhausted one.

"La Grenouille… I know you love helping people, but you should really stop taking care of other people before you take care of yourself," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What? Mr Cat, how could you say such a thing?!" she cried indignantly.

"It's true," he shrugged. "If you hadn't stopped to help that old geezer, we wouldn't have lost a week's worth of food! If you give people an inch, they'll take a mile. Do one nice thing for them and they'll think they can just walk all over you! So do yourself a favor and start being more selfish," he explained, smiling so sincerely that one might have mistaken it for sarcasm. Kaeloo removed his hand from her shoulder, albeit not roughly, and glared at him.

"You'll come around eventually," he said, walking back out of the room. Muttering to herself, Kaeloo exited the room as well. As much as she loved Mr. Cat, she could not for the life of her understand some of his values and the reasoning behind them. A passing glance at the wall clock revealed that it was almost time for dinner and she didn't have anything to cook. Her pondering could wait for later; she had to figure out an alternative to the meal she'd planned to cook tonight.

* * *

"That pizza was great," Stumpy said.

_Yeah, maybe I should start eating this instead of yogurt_, joked Quack Quack, typing on a text to speech device.

"You should show off your clumsy side more often, froggy," Mr. Cat said as he idly tossed his paper plate on the floor next to the couch.

"I am not clumsy!" Kaeloo stamped her foot on the floor. Despite being one of the two heads of the household, she was rather immature for a 14 year old at times.

"And pick up that trash!" she ordered.

All three boys looked away from the plate - and the large pile of trash it had landed on - as if it didn't exist. Kaeloo folded her arms, a huge scowl spreading across her face, and she turned away and walked to her room in a huff.

"Nya nya nya," Kaeloo mocked, moving her hand in the form of a mouth to go with her words as she sat on the bed, sinking into the soft pink comforter. She felt a weight shift in her pocket and remembered the mysterious box from earlier. She pulled it out of her pocket, idly tracing the engravings with her finger as she pondered what to do with it. Maybe if she opened it, she could find a clue as to who the owner was and how she could return it to them. She opened the box and gasped as a small spark of light dashed out of the box and circled around her, closing her eyes defensively. Upon opening them again, she found a tiny green frog-like creature floating in the air in front of her. Kaeloo immediately grabbed it in her hands and snuggled it against her cheek.

"A frog plushie! You're so adorable!" she squealed, holding her hands out again so she could get a better look. The "plushie" cleared its throat.

"I'm not a plushie!" it exclaimed. Kaeloo let go immediately and stepped away, taken aback by this sudden turn of events.

"My name is Ranna and I'm a kwami!"

"A k-kwa- what?"

"A kwami! I grant superpowers to people so they can fight against the forces of evil!" Ranna said, making a heroic pose for effect.

"Like Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Upon seeing Ranna's emphatic nod, Kaeloo's eyes snapped to the box, which contained a green bracelet.

"Is that a Miraculous?!" her eyes widened.

"Exactly! This is the bracelet of the frog, which allows the user to transform into a giant muscular version of themselves!"

"Okay, I understand!" Kaeloo exclaimed, clapping a hand against her fist.

"So how do I give it back to its owner?"

"Wait, what?" Ranna asked, clearly confused.

"The frog Miraculous. How do I return it to the frog superhero, if there is one?"

"... You, uh, don't. You _are_ the frog superhero, and it's your job to help Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the rest of team Miraculous when they're in trouble!" Kaeloo stared blankly for a minute before facepalming.

"Ugh, I feel so stupid now..." she muttered, before doing a complete 180 and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"MISTER CAT! STUMPY! YOUR LITTLE PRANK ISN'T FUNNY!"

As if on cue, the two showed up at her bedroom door.

"I'm not the one who drew the Mr. Coolskin logo on the living room wall with crayon! It was Quack Quack!" Stumpy insisted.

"That's not what I'm talking about! I'm talking about this!" she screamed, holding out her hands. The two boys stared blankly, too confused to even utter a word. Kaeloo's gaze darted down to her hands and she realized that her hands were empty, for Ranna had hidden herself immediately when she'd realized that people were coming to the room.

"Listen, Kaeloo..." Stumpy spoke up, finally having found the right words. "I understand that you're stressed about changing schools, but… WOULD YOU STOP BEING SO ANNOYING?!" he screamed, throwing his hands up in the air and walking away.

"The kid's right, you know," Mr. Cat said, before following suit, slamming the door behind him.

Once they were gone, Kaeloo searched around the room, bewildered. Having gauged that it was safe to come out, Ranna emerged from inside a desk drawer.

"You can't tell your roommates about me," Ranna stated matter-of-factly.

"Nobody must know about this."

Seeing Kaeloo's unsure expression, the little kwami realized that the young teen was still rather skeptical.

"I have an idea! You could transform, and then you'd know I was telling the truth!"

Kaeloo still looked reserved, but her curiosity was piqued. Ranna decided to continue.

"To transform, you say 'Ranna, let's hop!' and to detransform, you say 'Ranna, let's stop!'"

Kaeloo took in a deep breath, locked the door, and walked over to her vanity mirror. She extracted the bracelet from its box. Her hand hovered above her wrist for a few seconds, determining where to put the bracelet, but she ultimately placed it around her ankle.

"It's to make sure my friendship bracelet has enough room," she explained to Ranna. Every year, the main four made friendship bracelets for each other, and they all wore them every day - even Mr. Cat, who hid his under one of his hoodie's sleeves.

"Ranna, let's hop!" she called out in a voice which she hoped wasn't loud enough to call attention to herself. In a flash of light, she found herself in a superhero costume. So Ranna had been telling the truth. Kaeloo turned around, trying to examine her new suit from different angles. The suit was a lovely shade of shamrock green, with yellow bands on the wrists and little yellow splotches on her torso, mainly on the back. Around her waist was a yellow belt which resembled a ribbon, with a small pocket containing a little mallet. The upper part of her face was obscured by a domino mask that was the same shade of green as the suit itself. Her pigtail buns were now secured by two yellow ribbons, which complemented her mantis green hair.

"Ranna, let's stop!"

Kaeloo returned to her normal state.

"So, how did you like your costume?"

"It was great," Kaeloo said with such enthusiasm that you'd never notice that something was wrong. The truth was, she hated her costume. Or rather, the way she looked in the costume. Her pudgy, cellulite-covered form looked nothing like that of the shapely heroines you'd see in comic books, and the skintight suit certainly didn't help. But of course, she didn't want to go bothering someone she'd just met with her problems.

"What kind of powers do I have?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Your power is called 'metamorphosis'. You use it to grow muscles so you can get really big and strong and bash stuff up!"

If Kaeloo had felt disgusted by the appearance of her suit, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. She'd spent her entire life trying to keep herself in control and here she was, being fated yet again to, in Ranna's words, "bash stuff up".

"Well? Are you excited to be a superhero and save Paris?" Ranna smiled innocently, completely unaware of what was going on in Kaeloo's mind at the moment. Kaeloo wanted to say no, but paused. As much as she disliked her powers and costume, she definitely wanted to take on the opportunity to save the people of Paris from the horrific monster that was Hawkmoth. At that moment, things became clear to her. Sure, she felt very unconfident in herself, but the possibility of being able to save her loved ones from disaster instead of passively waiting for assistance definitely outweighed any problems that could stem from her new career. Besides, she'd probably been chosen for this job for a reason, hadn't she? She could at least give it a try...

"I'll do it!" Kaeloo resolved, clenching her fists tightly. Before she could continue, she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Ranna flew back into the desk drawer as Kaeloo unlocked the door to reveal Stumpy standing there with a box in his hands.

"Hey, Kaeloo, I got the new Mr. Coolskin board game! Wanna come play with me and the others?"

Under normal circumstances, Kaeloo would have disagreed since superheroes weren't exactly her thing. Today was different.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, exiting the room to go join her friends for a night of fun.


End file.
